Didn't expect that to happen
by AllieJenzie
Summary: Chiro thought he had seen it all.. he soon realizes he's wrong when Mandarin turns the Monkey team in to human beings! Can Chiro turn them back? OR will they be stuck in human form... FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Allie: Hello everyone! I had an idea explosion today! **

**Chiro: An idea explosion?**

**Allie: Yes my little hero. I was just listening to my music when BAAM, it hit me. **

**Chiro: I… see. Aren't you all ready writing a SRMTHFG story?**

**Allie: Yes, but I really wanted to write this story too. **

**Chiro: *sighs* Knowing you, this story will probably involve me getting injured, transformed, or kidnapped. **

**Allie: You know me so well ^_^**

**Chiro: So this story does involve 1 of those 3 things?**

**Allie: Or all of them… But you see in this story, the monkeys will be turned into HUMANS!**

**Chiro: 0.0 oh dear. **

**Allie: I do not own SRMTHFG**

Nothing surprised Chiro at this point. He had been through everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Talking monkeys, evil Skeletons, glowing green primates, about every monster imaginable, and half robotic half human girls. Yeah, he had seen it all.

Chiro would soon realize just how wrong he was.

It was Tuesday, just a normal Tuesday. Chiro had gotten up for breakfast and ate with the team. Once that was done, the team helped clear off the table and wash dishes.

Once that was done, training began. During the middle of Otto and Gibson's session, the alarm went off. This indicated that there was a threat somewhere in Shugazoom city.

The team rushed to the command center to locate where the threat was.

"East, towards the docks." Nova announced to the team once they arrived.

The team nodded and rushed to the area.

Once there, the monkey team was welcomed by at least 12 or 13 formless.

"Welcome, Hyper Force." Mandarin laughed, appearing in front of the small army of formless.

"Mandarin!" Chiro gasped.

"Greetings my hairless monkey, come to your doom have we?" Mandarin chuckled as he pulled out a strange looking gun.

"You're the one who's doomed Mandarin!" Sprx yelled, transforming his hands into magnets.

"Oh really?" Mandarin lifted up his hand and motioned for the formless to attack.

"Hyper Force, go!" Chiro yelled.

The team nodded to their young leader and charged at the formless.

As the monkeys attacked the formless, Chiro rushed towards Mandarin.

Mandarin jumped up and kicked his leg towards Chiro. Chiro lifted his arms up to block the attack, and hit Mandarin back.

"Monkey mind scream!" Mandarin yelled. Chiro jumped to his left to dodge the attack and flipped back to his feet.

Chiro glanced over his shoulder to see the monkey team had successfully defeated the formless and were now running to help their leader.  
>"Give up Mandarin!" Chiro ordered. "You can't win!"<p>

"Who says I was trying to?" Mandarin snickered, pointing the gun towards the approaching monkeys.

"No!" Chiro yelled, but it was too late. Mandarin pulled the trigger and a large beam of light rushed towards the monkey team.

The team tried to dodge, but were unable to.

"Monkey team!" Chiro yelled to his comrades, who fell to the ground. Memories of Antauri sacrificing himself to the dark one worm suddenly came flooding back. No… not again. He can't lose his family again!  
>Mandarin laughed as each of the monkeys fell to their knees.<p>

Anger rushed through Chiro's mind as he turned towards the orange monkey.  
>"Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled, firing a large amount of energy towards Mandarin.<p>

Mandarin cried out in pain as he landed on the ground. He shakily rose to his feet and hissed at Chiro. "You win for today my hairless monkey, but this isn't over." With that, the orange monkey disappeared from sight.

Chiro quickly ran to the monkeys side and lifted Nova up.  
>"Nova, Nova!" Chiro said, shacking her softly.<p>

Nova grumbled something in reply, but didn't open her eyes.

Chiro sighed with relief. They were still alive!  
>Chiro carefully picked up Nova and cradled her in his arms. He wasn't going to be able to carry all the monkeys back.<p>

He would have to carry them one at a time… but he couldn't leave the others alone.

Chiro sighed and stared down at Nova.

Jinmay! She could help! Chiro quickly put Nova down and pressed his communicator.

"Jinmay, come in Jinmay!" Chiro said, almost pleaded, into the communicator.  
>"<em>This is Jinmay, what's wrong Chiro<em>?" Jinmay asked.  
>"Jinmay quick, get to the docks on the east side of town." Chiro said<p>

"_I'll be right there Chiro, Jinmay out_."

Chiro sighed as he closed the communicator. He stared at the monkeys… his family, with worry. What if something happened to them?

Chiro couldn't bare losing anyone else. He all ready lost Antauri once, he didn't want it happening again.

After 5 minutes of waiting by the docks, a familiar pink haired girl landed in front of Chiro.

"Chiro I'm here what happe-" Jinmay froze at the sight of the monkey team.

"Mandarin he… he did something to them." Chiro said softly, on the brink of tears.

Jinmay covered her mouth in horror but quickly shook it off.

"It's okay Chiro, they are going to be okay." Jinmay said. "Let's get them back to the Super Robot."

Chiro nodded shakily. "I can't carry all of them, and I can't fly the robot here without them, can you help me?" Chiro asked?

Jinmay nodded.

It had taken a while, but eventually they two heroes had gotten the monkey team back to the Super Robot.

After placing each of them in the med bay, Jinmay got to work on examining them.  
>"They don't seem to be hurt, but whatever hit them seemed to do something to their Bio signatures." Jinmay announced.<p>

"Will they be okay?" Chiro asked.

Jinmay sighed. "I don't know Chiro, I'm not even sure what the effects could be… but there seems to be magical qualities in that beam that hit them."

"Magical qualities?" Chiro asked.

The pink haired female nodded. "There's a trace of magic in the energy around the team. Whatever Mandarin did, he did it using magic."

Chiro blinked and stared at his team.

"So… we wont know what happened to them until they wake up."

"Seems so." Jinmay said. She turned a Chiro and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chiro blinked, surprised by the sudden hug.

"They're going to be okay Chiro." Jinmay assured.

Chiro hugged Jinmay back and nodded. "Thank you Jinmay." He whispered.  
>"Any time." Jinmay said before pulling away.<p>

The two smiled at each other before turning back to the monkeys.

"Is it all right if I stay the night?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Of course."

Jinmay nodded and took a seat next to the table the monkeys were sleeping on.

Chiro sat next to her and took her hand. This was going to be a long night.

**Allie: Tada!**

**Chiro: Well… I'm surprise I'm not the one who got hurt. **

**Allie: I know right! I thought of this story this morning and just had to put it up! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chiro: Please comment…. I hope the monkeys are okay. **

**Allie: Oh they are… they're just gonna be a little… different is all. **

**Chiro: Different? What do you mean by that!**

**Allie: Nothing, nothing. We don't have time for that right now. **

**Chiro: -_-**

**Allie: Please review and stay tune for the next chapter ^_^**


	2. Panic!

**Allie: Sorry everyone for taking so long with this chapter! Writers block struck again! Hope you all review!**

**Chiro: Here we go again. You haven't up-dated any of your stories really. **

**Allie: Shh it my little hero, good things happen to those who wait!**

**Chiro: *sighs* Right**

Chiro turned to his side and groaned in pain. Sleeping on a chair all night was not doing well for his back. Chiro opened his eyes to see it was dark in the med-bay. Jinmay must off turned of the lights.

Chiro rose from his chair and stumbled to the door. Chiro winced in pain when he stubbed his toe on one of the tables. Chiro muttered something under his breath and opened the door to the command room.

Chiro walked to the large screen and typed something into the computer. With the monkey team in their condition it would be easy for the Skeleton King to attack the city.

Chiro smiled when he saw there were no threats and turned to go back into the med-bay.

"AHHHHH!" Chiro jumped at the sound of Jinmay screaming.  
>"Jinmay!" Chiro called, running towards the med-bay. Chiro was about to open the door when it swung open and Jinmay tackled him to the ground.<p>

"J-Jinmay?" Chiro yelped, hitting the floor in shock.

"Chiro! There are people in the med-bay!" Jinmay screeched, grabbing Chiro's shoulders and shacking him violently.

"O-Of course there are people in the med-bay Jinmay! The monkey team go hurt yesterday, remember?" Could Jinmay really have forgotten this so fast?

"No Chiro, I mean there are actually PEOPLE in the med-bay." Jinmay argued.

Chiro tilted his head in confusion. "People? Like… humans?"

"Yes!"

Chiro blinked. No way, there can't be other humans in the super robot. The scanners would have warned him if strangers entered the robot. Plus, normal humans can't enter the robot unless Chiro lets them!

Chiro jumped to his feet and rushed to the med-bay.

"Wait Chiro there's one more thing I need to say, the people in there are-"

Chiro swung opened the door and screamed in horror. He slammed the door shut, his face red.  
>"Why are they naked!" Chiro screamed at Jinmay.<p>

"I-I don't know!" Jinmay cried.

Chiro leaned against the wall, holding his head. What was going on? Where did the monkey team go? Why are there humans in the med-bay? Naked humans in fact!

"Okay…" Chiro took a shaky. "Jinmay, get some blankets so we can cover them." Chiro said.

"No way! I'm not going back in there!" Jinmay argued, folding her arms.

Chiro flinched. He really didn't want to go back in there either. "W-We have to Jinmay, the monkey team is gone and those people are the only clues we have to where they might be." Chiro said, trying to convince himself of this fact as well.

Jinmay sighed. "All right Chiro." Jinmay rose to her feet and quietly ran to get the blankets.

Once she was gone Chiro glanced back at the med-bay. He tried to recall how many people were in there without remembering… what else he saw.

5 if he remembered correctly. There were… 4 boys and 1… girl. Chiro blushed.

"No Chiro! Stop it! Don't think about it! Jinmay is the only girl for you!" Chiro thought quickly, smacking his forehead.

"Chiro, I got the blankets! I didn't know how many we would need so I brought them all!" Jinmay stumbled over to Chiro, blankets blocking her view ahead of her. Chiro rushed to help Jinmay and took half of the blankets.  
>"Okay. Now we just go in there… and try to only look at theirs faces." Chiro said, looking pale.<p>

Jinmay gulped and nodded.

"Okay, since you're a girl you can cover any of the girls that are in there, I'll get the boys." Chiro nodded.

Jinmay nodded, looking a little relieved.

Chiro and Jinmay nodded to each other and slowly looked towards the Med-bay. They tiptoed over to the med-bay and slowly opened the door.

"Oh geez." Jinmay said, lifting the blankets up to cover her red face. She rushed to the blond headed girl that was in the room and covered her with a couple blankets.

"Done!" Jinmay yelled, covering her eyes.

Chiro had just finished covering the boys and sighed.

"They're good!" he yelled. Jinmay uncovered her eyes and sighed with relief.

"That was embarrassing." She placed her hand on her chest and sighed again.

"Yeah." Chiro agreed. "Now to find out who these people are." Chiro's eyes narrowed.

Chiro approached the first human closest to him and examined his face.

The man looked to be around his mid 20's. He had short black hair that barley went to his shoulder and a couple of his bangs were bright silver. Chiro tilted his head. Something about this man seemed so familiar.

Chiro slowly stuck out his finger and poked the man. The man groaned softly and shifted to his side.

Chiro glanced at Jinmay who shrugged. Chiro poked the man again and dove behind the counter with Jinmay.

Wait a minute, what was he doing? Hiding like a 5 year old? He was the leader of the Hyper force for Pete sake!

The man slowly sat up and looked around. Chiro and Jinmay glanced over the table to look at the man more closely.

The man had light green eyes that were soft and calm.

"Chiro?" he called.

Chiro flinched. How did he know his name?

"Chiro… maybe you should go say hi." Jinmay whispered softly.

Chiro sighed and slowly rose to his feet. Chiro stepped out from behind the table to show himself to the man.

The man smiled at the sight of Chiro and began to get up.

"No! Don't get up!" Jinmay and Chiro yelled, covering their eyes.

The man jumped in surprise and stared at Chiro in confusion.  
>"Chiro, what's wrong?" The man asked, concern filling his eyes.<p>

Chiro blinked. He moved to a fighting stance. "Okay, this is getting weird, who the heck are you?" Chiro demanded.

The man blinked. "Chi, it's me." The man said softly. Why did his voice sound so familiar, and how did he know Chiro's nickname?

"This is getting creepy." Jinmay muttered from behind the desk as she slowly walked to Chiro's side.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" Chiro asked again, glaring at the man.

"It's me, Antauri." The man said softly.

Chiro and Jinmay blinked. "What?" they asked.

"Antauri. I'm Antauri." The man pushed. "Antauri" paused. He slowly looked down at his hand and his eyes widened. "What?" he said softly. He held up both of his hands and felt his face, his eyes widened with shock.

"How… How am I?" he began to panic.

"Chiro… maybe… maybe that really is Antauri." Jinmay suggested.  
>"Don't be silly Jinmay, that can't be Antauri." Chiro said back as the two watched the man in front of them panic.<p>

"Well I mean, remember when I said that beam had magical qualities? Maybe it… changed them. I mean, look at them Chiro." Jinmay motioned towards the 5 humans that were in front of them. "There is no way anyone could of come in here and switched the monkey team with these 5 people while WE were in here. And look at that mans eyes, they are the exact same color Antauri's eyes were before he became completely metal."

Chiro rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose, they could be the monkey team." He said softly. Chiro blinked in realization. "Jinmay… so say they are the monkey team, hypothetically I mean. This means they are all human…" Chiro said quickly, panic rising in his voice.

"Yeah." Jinmay nodded.  
>"This means they are not metal anymore…" Chiro continued.<p>

"Yeah, we sort of got that." Jinmay sighed.  
>"And… if they're not metal anymore… that means they don't have their weapons either… which means they can't defend the city when the… Skeleton King attacks…"<p>

Mandarin plan began to become clear.

"Oh my gosh." Jinmay gasped.

"O-Okay, we just need to calm down…. Um… Antauri." Chiro called to the man on the table.  
>"Yes?" Antauri squeaked slightly.<p>

"Okay, I'm not sure if you're the real Antauri, and I will be asking you some questions… but later, right now… I think we should get you some cloths." Chiro placed his hand over his eyes to block Antauri from his view.

Antauri's face turned slightly pink and he grabbed the blanket to cover himself.

"Hopefully the others don't wake up soon… I at least want to figure this out before they wake up." Chiro muttered.

**Allie: And, we end here! I hope you all liked it and I hope you all review**

**Chiro: Poor Antauri, he must be embarrassed. **

**Antauri: *Sits in corner silently, covering the blanket around his body in shame***

**Allie: I take that as a yes. **


	3. Gibson and Sprx, DON'T PANIC!

**Allie: Well, well, well, looks like we got a little worrywart over here.**

**Antauri: *Still sitting in the corner in shame, now dressed in cloths***

**Chiro: You can't blame him for being worried. He's been a monkey his whole life, and now he is suddenly human. That's pretty big stuff.**

**Allie: I suppose your right. But hey, guess what Antauri. **

**Antauri: …What?**

**Allie: You're finally taller then Chiro ^_^**

**Antauri: *Instantly perks up***

**Chiro: *Gasps* you're right! … Awe man! Now I'm the smallest again!**

**Allie: Hehe, poor little hero. **

Chiro sat in the control room, on his round orange chair, in deep thought. How could he have let this happen? He should have stopped Mandarin when he had the chance!

Chiro sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

Chiro's attention turned to the colorful tubes behind him just in time to see Antauri appear from his tube, now fully dressed… sort of.

"Antauri… what are you wearing?" Chiro asked.

"Cloths." Antauri said in a soft tone, trying to fix his collar.

Chiro blinked and slowly chuckled. "He… Ha-ha… Hahahaha!" Chiro clutched his stomach and pointed at Antauri, who looked embarrassed.

Antauri had a long sleeve black shirt that buttoned up, though he had some of the buttons the wrong way. He was also wearing long black pants that were too big for him, and he had to keep pulling them up. His socks were both different colors and the inside of his pant pockets were sticking out.

"Did I do this wrong?" he asked, tilting his head.

"A bit, yeah." Chiro nodded, rising from his chair to help his confused second in command. "Here, let me help. You button these like this." Chiro un-buttoned the first three and re-buttoned them at the right spot to show Antauri how.

"There, see." Chiro looked up towards Antauri to see large green eyes staring down at him in wonder.  
>"What?" Chiro asked, flinching at the intense stare.<p>

"It's just… I'm so use to looking up at you." Antauri chuckled softly. "To look down at you now… you just… seem so small."

Chiro flinched and chuckled nervously. "Now you know how I feel."

Antauri nodded and looked down at his shirt to finish the buttons.

"What's with the socks?" Chiro asked?

"I thought all humans wore them like this." Antauri blinked, glancing at Chiro and quickly looking back down at the buttons on his shirt.

"I guess some people sure, but you usually wear the same color. Oh well though. It's a good thing there was a store so close to us, but we might want to think about getting you some smaller pants… or at least a belt." Chiro nodded.

Antauri looked down at his pants and nodded.

"Did someone say belt?"

Chiro and Antauri looked towards the orange tube to see a smiling Jinmay holding up some plastic bags full of all sorts of cloths.

"I wasn't sure what everyone's size would be, so I just picked randomly. Here Antauri, I think you could use this." Jinmay smiled, passing Antauri a white belt.

Antauri caught the long leather belt and stared at it, confused.

"It goes around your waist, to keep your pants up." Chiro announced.

"Oh… right." Antauri nodded, wrapping the belt around his waist… he paused again.

Chiro sighed. "That end goes through the metal square." He started.

Antauri followed the instructions and looked at Chiro again. "Then you… huh, here like this. You put that through one of the holes, it depends on how tight you want it though. No, not like that, that would suffocate you if you got it too tight." Chiro said.

"So… it's not supposed to be tight?" Antauri asked.

"Well no, it is suppose to be tight."

"But too tight will cause me pain?"

"Precisely."

"…"

Chiro sighed. "Okay, you just… um… tight but not too tight, like… just tight enough to keep your pants up." Chiro fumbled to get the right explanation out.

"Your not making much sense Chiro." Jinmay pointed out.

Chiro groaned. "Okay fine. Think "secure" okay. The belt needs to feel secure."

Antauri nodded and fixed his belt to his liking.

Once Antauri's belt was nice and secure he smiled.

Chiro rolled his eyes. Antauri was supposed to be the calm and wise one. Wait till Sprx and Otto wake up.

"Has anyone else woke up yet?' Jinmay asked?

"No, not yet." Chiro said.

"Shall we check on them?" Antauri asked.  
>"Um… yeah sure." Chiro nodded, slowly approaching the med bay and peeking in. His eyes widened.<p>

"Chiro, what's wrong?" Antauri asked, looking over Chiro's head to get a better look.

A man around Antauri age was sitting up and staring at the wall in front of him, rubbing the sand out of his light blue eyes. He had bright blue hair that was flat in the front, but slightly stuck up in the back. His bangs were brushed neatly to the side.

"S-Someone's awake?" Jinmay asked, cowering behind the two boys.

"Counting by the hair, I am assuming Gibson." Chiro said softly.

Antauri nodded in agreement.

"Well… one of us have to go talk to him before he… you… looks down." Everyone sweat dropped.  
>"Your right Jinmay." Chiro nodded. "I'll go." Chiro opened the door and walked in. He slowly approached the table with caution. "Uh… G-Gibson?" Chiro asked, hoping his guess was correct.<p>

The boy blinked and looked over towards Chiro. "Ah Chiro, good morning. May I ask why I am in the med bay?" Gibson asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
>"Oh that… um… well, you see Gibson, funny story actually. Trust me, someday… someday, we are all gonna laugh about this. So until that day comes you have to promise me… you wont freak out."<p>

"Freak out about what?" Gibson asked.  
>"Just promise me!' Chiro yelled quickly.<br>"O-Okay… I promise." Gibson nodded.  
>Chiro sighed a bit. "Okay good… So um… we were fighting Mandarin yesterday." Chiro started.<br>"I yes, it's all coming back."

"And the monkey team and your were hit by Mandarin's gun."

Gibson nodded.

"So Jinmay and me, brought you all here… and stayed with you the whole night… but… when Jinmay and me woke up… uh well… you were all… different."

"Different?" Gibson asked.  
>"Y-Yeah…. Different… like, whole body different. Or you know… different species, different." Chiro's body was stiff and his voice sounded choked as he said this.<p>

Gibson stared at Chiro for a long time, before finally looking down at his hands. His eyes widened. He quickly looked over his whole body, his mouth opening to scream.  
>"Please don't freak out!" Chiro begged, holding his hands out.<p>

Gibson froze, his mouth gapping open, the promise now becoming clear. "I… I'm not freaking out." Gibson squeaked. "I'm perfectly calm, hehe. I mean, it's not like this goes against every law of science. Hehe, he-he." Gibson chuckled, his body shacking.

"Y-Yeah." Chiro said, rubbing his head. "That beam had magical qualities inside of it… it must of changed you all human… oh speaking of which, don't get up." Chiro said quickly.  
>"Why?" Gibson asked suspiciously.<p>

"Uh… you don't… have any cloths on." Chiro answered.

Gibson blinked and looked down at the blanket that covered his body. The blood rushed to his face and he quickly covered his upper body.

"Okay he's good!" Chiro called out.

Jinmay sighed with relief and trudged into the room, Antauri right behind her.  
>"Who are you?" Gibson asked.<p>

"Oh, right. Gibson, Antauri, Antauri, Gibson." Chiro grinned.  
>Gibson blinked. "Your Antauri?"<p>

"Yes my friend." Antauri nodded. "We have all been effected my Mandarin's power."

"I see." Gibson nodded. Gibson looked at Antauri's cloths. "…Can I have some cloths too?"

Chiro laughed and Jinmay held up the bag full of cloths. "Oh yes, and since you like science, I got you a lab coat!" Jinmay smiled holding up the long white lab coat.

Gibson's eyes beamed. "Thank you very much Jinmay." Gibson smiled taking the bag from. Gibson rose from the table, the blanket fully around him. "I'll be heading to my room, I shall return momentarily when I am… decent.' Gibson blushed a bit and fled the room.

Jinmay chuckled and Chiro smiled. Antauri seemed to be in deep thought.

Without the team's robotic abilities, how could they protect the city? They couldn't just leave the job to Chiro and Jinmay. He had to find a way to fix this, hopefully that guns effects was only temporary.

-10 minutes later-

Jinmay and Chiro paused from their conversation to turn towards the tubes, where Gibson had just arrived. He had long black pants on, a short sleeve blue shirt, and his lab coat on.

He smiled. "Thank you for the cloths Jinmay." He said, handing her the bag.

"No problem Gibson." She smiled.  
>"You dress better then Antauri, I had to help him." Chiro chuckled, causing his second in command's face to heat up with embarrassment.<p>

Gibson smirked slightly, placing his hand on his hips. "Well, I am the smartest of the team."

Chiro sweat dropped. "Yes you are." He nodded.

Chiro jumped when he heard a scream come from the Med-bay.  
>"Oh dear!" Jinmay gasped.<br>"Someone is awake?" Chiro gasped, running towards the Med-bay with Antauri and Gibson right behind him. Chiro swung the door open and screamed.

"Ahh!" He yelped falling backwards, covering his eyes. "Cover yourself with the blankets stupid!' He yelled at the form who was standing up.  
>Antauri flinched and quickly exited the room. Gibson covered his eyes.<br>"Um uh… p-please put the blanket back on and we can explain the situation." He stuttered.  
>"Explain it! How in the world am I human! My tail is gone, and all my fur is gone except for the hair on my head!"<p>

"T-That's definitely Sprx." Chiro said sitting up.

"Chiro!" Sprx gasped, noticing him. "Who are these guys? What's going on!" Sprx demanded.  
>"Cover yourself with the blanket and we will explain!" Chiro and Jinmay snapped together.<p>

Sprx flinched and looked down at himself. He blushed and quickly scrambled for his blanket. "O-Okay, done." He said.  
>Gibson sighed and un-covered his eyes. "About time Sparky."<br>"Hey! Don't call me tha- Wait a minute… Gibson?" Sprx's eyes widened in realization.

Gibson nodded.

"W-Wha-?"

"Just sit down and we will explain everything." Gibson sighed.

Sprx was too confused to argue, and decided to just do as he was told. After sitting back down on the table, he looked at the team with wide eyes.

Chiro sighed, and for the third time, began to explain the events that had happened within the past 24 hours.

**Allie: DONE! MWAHAHAHAHAA!" **

**Chiro: Allie… you worry me sometimes**

**Gibson: That was so embarrassing. **

**Antauri and Sprx: Agreed.**

**Allie: Please review! :D**


	4. Nova screams while Otto cheers

**Alli: Waha! I haven't up-dated any of my SRMTHFG stories in a while!**

**Chiro: The only one to blame is you**

**Allie: I know, I'm sorry everyone. Please forgive me. Hopefully this new chapter will put a smile on everyones face!**

Chiro sighed, staring at the young red headed male in front of him. Sprx pulled at his shirt, pouting. "This is weird." he muttered.

After explaining the situation to Sprx, and getting the redhead some cloths, which involved some jeans and a short sleeve red shirt, the team had slowly began to calm down.

Chiro wasn't to worried about when Otto would wake up…. the only thing that did worry him, was when Nova woke up. Luckily Jinmay was a female as well and would be able to help Nova ten times more then Chiro and the rest of the monkeys ever could.

Chiro glanced at Jinmay, who was staring down at some cloths.

"What are you doing Jinmay?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, well Otto and Nova will wake up soon, right? So I might as well pick some outfits for them before they wake up. Since they are not use to wearing cloths, they probably won't know how to match very well."

Jinmay and Chiro nodded, all ready realizing this fact when Antauri had first showed off his fashion sense. Luckily Antauri had changed his cloths and actually had matching colors on.

"So exactly how long is this suppose to last?' Sprx asked, staring down at himself. It was weird not having fur or his tail, though he must admit, he liked how tall he was. He towered over Chiro and Jinmay, which was something he had never done before when he was a monkey.

"We don't know the answer to that question yet Sprx. Once Nova and Otto awake, we shall be able to use Gibson's lab to find out." Antauri answered.

"Oh yeah." Sprx nodded, remembering how his other two comrades were still asleep in the med-bay. Speaking of sleeping comrades, everyone jumped when a high pitched scream was heard.

"I-I think that was Nova!" Gibson gasped.

Chiro had began to run to the med-bay, but froze. "Uh… Jinmay, I think you should handle this one." Chiro said stiffly, stepping to the side to let Jinmay through.

"I agree." Gibson nodded.

"Yes that would be most wise." Antauri nodded.

"Yeah." Sprx shrugged.

Jinmay rolled her eyes at the 4 boys before making her way into the med-bay, cloths in hand.

When the door closed, the 4 boys quickly put their ears to the door, listening to the conversation.

"N-Nova please calm down!" Jinmay's voice yelled.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down!" Nova yelled angrily

"I-I know this is a little shocking, but please just hear me out! The boys had to go through this too. Its an effect from the gun Mandarin shot you all with!"

There was a pause. "The boys? You mean Sprx, Antauri and everyone else-"

"They are human too." Jinmay announced.

"So… then that guy over there on the table is…"

"Otto." Jinmay answered.

"Explains the green hair." Nova chuckled dryly. There was another pause. "Jinmay…"

"Yes?"

"What are… these?" Nova's questioned confusing the boys. They became more confused when Jinmay began to sputter, words of gibberish escaping her lips.

"D-Don't talk about "those" so casually. Now just… put these on!" The sound of fabric being thrown was heard and another long pause.

"Why do girls wear so much cloths!" Nova's voice yelled angrily from the silence, causing the boys to jump back in surprise.

"Just put them on!" Jinmay yelled back.

After a while the med bay doors slowly opened and Jinmay stepped out, a tall women right behind her. The women was pulling at her shirt, her shoulder length blonde hair neatly laying over her left shoulder. The girl looked up, her pink eyes blinking at the boys.

"N-Nova?" Sprx blinked, gawking in surprise at the girl.

The girl's arms fell limp at her side, her head tilting a bit. "Sprx?"

Sprx slowly nodded.

Chiro jumped to his feet, slowly smiling. "Well… glad you're awake Nova." Chiro smiled.

Nova smiled back, nodding. "Okay so…" Nova took a shacky step forward. "You're Sprx. Then that must mean that, you're Gibson, and you're Antauri?" Nova asked, pointing to Gibson and Antauri, who nodded. "Okay, well… I'll be honest, this is really creepy."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Well It didn't take long for you to wake up, so hopefully Otto will wake up soon, then we can figure out how to fix this-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone froze.

"Speak of the devil. That was fast." Sprx said slowly, folding his arms.

"Otto?" Nova asked.

"Otto." Chiro nodded, running towards the medbay. Jinmay tossed Chiro some cloths as he passed, knowing he would need them.

Chiro gave Jinmay a quick nod before entering the med-bay alone, leaving the others to wait. Closing the door behind him, Chiro quickly approached the table, where Otto was currently having a panic attack, struggling to get free from the blanket that was around him.

"Otto! Calm down! It's okay. Just let me explain." Chiro placed a hand on Otto's shoulder, hoping to calm down the poor boy.

"I-I-" Otto stuttered, looking up at Chiro with large black eyes.

Chiro nodded. "It's okay, we'll fix this."

"I…I…"

Chiro tilted his head. "You?"

"I…I'm…. HUNGRY!" Otto screamed in Chiro's ear, causing him to jump in surprise.

"H…Hungry?" Chiro froze. He was panicking… because he was hungry?

Chiro slapped his hand against his forehead. The idiot hasn't even realized whats wrong with him!

"Otto." Chiro hissed slowly.

"Yes Chiro?" Otto asked, blinked innocently up at his leader.

"….What sort of species are you right now?"

Otto blinked, giving Chiro a confused look. "Species? " Otto let out a chuckle. "Silly Chiro, I'm a monkey of course." Otto began to laugh, completely oblivious to how wrong he was at that moment.

Chiro let out a sigh. "No Otto… You're not right now." Chiro paused, trying to figure out how to explain this. Though he was sure Otto would understand as soon as he looked down at himself.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked with a tilt of his head.

"Okay Otto, now don't freak out." Chiro placed both of his hands on Otto's shoulder, realizing they were much farther apart then they were before. "Remember yesterday, when we were fighting Mandarin?"

Otto nodded. "He shot us with a weird gun." Otto let out a gasp. "Is everyone else okay?" Otto asked, looking around the room.

"They're fine Otto." Chiro smiled, getting the green haired boys attention once more. "Once you guys got hit, I called Jinmay for help and we brought you all here. But…. When I woke up this morning to check on you all… you had… changed." Chiro looked at Otto nervously when the older boy's expression went blank.

"Changed?"

Chiro nodded. "You're…. not the same right now Otto. All of you aren't. So you can't panic…well… everyone else panicked already so I guess it's okay for you to panic a little." Chiro shrugged.

Otto blinked, staring deep into Chiro's blue eyes. What he saw though was not himself, but a human with curly green hair and black eyes staring back at him.

Otto slowly looked down at himself, his eyes widening.

After a couple seconds of silence, Chiro cleared his throat. "O…Otto?" he asked slowly, hoping to get a reply from his green haired teammate.

"I'm… a human." Otto whispered slowly.

Chiro gulped. "Yup." Not exactly the most comforting words, but Chiro couldn't think of anything else.

What happened next though, completely shocked Chiro beyond belief.

Otto looked up with him, with the largest grin he had ever seen. "I'm a human like you Chiro!" he laughed.

Chiro's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Y-Yeah but Otto aren't you… upset?" Chiro gasped. "Why would I be? This is so cool! Now I can see what it is like to be a human like you!" Otto cheered, jumping up from the table.

Otto jumped back in surprise when Chiro let out a scream of horror. "Chiro whats wrong?" Otto asked.

"Otto! Put the blanket back on!" Chiro yelled, turning away to cover his eyes.

Otto looked down again to realize his little mistake. "O-Oh." Otto's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Hehe." Otto chuckled nervously with a small grin as he scrambled for the blanket that was around his body moments before.

Once the blanket was safely secured around the Otto, Chiro turned back around to hand him some cloths. "Here, put these one." Chiro said.

Otto took the cloths, confused. "Why?"

"Cause, you can't walk around with just a blanket covering you, and you most certainly can't walk around naked." Chiro explained quickly, folding his arms.

Otto blinked, slowly nodding his head. "Okay." Otto grinned, turning away from Chiro to get dressed. "The black boxers…. uh… shorts, go on first. Then the sweats." Chiro called over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Otto called back. After a few minutes of silence and rustling cloths, Otto finally turned around grinning madly.

"Hey, these are actually really comfy!" Otto smiled.

Chiro turned back around to face Otto and stared at him. He was actually very surprised to find out Otto was taller then him. Only by a few centimeters, but still it was weird.

Chiro smiled at Otto and nodded. "Okay, lets get to the others and try to figure out this mess." Chiro said, walking towards the door.

Otto nodded, but paused. "Chiro, wait." he called.

Chiro stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Otto. "Yes Otto?"

Chiro's eyes widened in shock as Otto placed his hand onto of his head, caressing his raven colored locks. "O-Otto?" Chiro stuttered in shock, staring up at the green headed boy with wide eyes.

Otto grinned. "Sorry, I just always wanted to do this, but you were to tall. But now I'm taller then you, so I can."

Chiro's cheeks burned a bright red out of embarrassment. "Otto!" He whined, pulling away.

Otto laughed at Chiro's embarrassment and ran out of the Medbay, a anger Chiro right on his tail.


	5. Chiro is so small! :3

"Okay everyone." Chiro cleared his throat, allowing all eyes to fall on him. It had been at least an hour since Otto woke up, and the team didn't have a clue on what to do. "We need options."

"I agree." Gibson nodded, adjusting his lab coat. "In the state we are now, we are not fit to protect the city. So we must find a way to return ourselves back to our regular forms."

The team nodded.

"How do we do that though?" Otto asked, raising his hand.  
>"I'm not sure." Gibson confessed with a heavy sigh.<p>

"Do not lose hope my friends. If what Jinmay said is true, it is magic at work here."

"Magic." Gibson scoffed softly, folding his arms. "Preposterous."

"What else could explain this then Brainiack?" Sprx frowned.

"Don't call me that, Sparky." Gibson warned.

Sprx narrowed his eyes, prepared to start a fist fight if need be.  
>"Both of you knock it off." Nova scolded. "This isn't the time to be fighting!"<p>

Both of the boys flinched, and sunk back down into their chairs. "You're right." They sighed.

Jinmay slowly turned to look at Chiro, who seemed lost in deep thought. "Chiro." She said softly, touching his shoulder. Slowly looking at her, Chiro sighed.  
>"I don't know what to do Jinmay." He confessed in a soft whisper.<p>

What could he do? The monkeys were human now. They had always fought with their robotic parts, now they had nothing but pink fleshy human hands.

How would they fight now? Sure, they could survive as humans. It wouldn't be too hard to teach them basic stuff.

But they were the monkey team, protectors of Shugazoom. At this moment though, they were… the human team.

Understanding his confusion, Jinmay looked at the team. "Well…. Maybe you could… train them?" Jinmay suggested slowly.

"Train them?" Chiro questioned, tilting his head.

Jinmay's determination suddenly grew. "You're human Chiro, and you're the leader of the monkey team. If you can do it, so can they!"

Chiro's eyes beamed will sudden hope. She was right! "That's a great idea Jinmay!" Chiro gasped. The monkeys looked up at the sound of Chiro's voice.  
>"What's a great idea kid?" Sprx asked, leaning forward.<br>Smiling once more at Jinmay, Chiro turned to the team. "Jinmay just said, that we could train you!"

"Huh?" Otto questioned.  
>"Yes, what ever do you mean Chiro?" Antauri inquired.<p>

"Well, I'm human, right?"

"Last time we checked, yes." Gibson nodded.  
>"Well if I can't protect the city with my own abilities, so can you!" Chiro grinned.<p>

Slowly lifting her head, Nova smiled. "Hey, he's right."

"Yeah, I guess. But there is one problem; we can't use the power primate's power like you can kid. Don't forget you mainly use that to fight."

"On the contrary Sprx, just because we are human now doesn't mean we still can't use the power primate within ourselves." Antauri announced. "I can still sense it, with in each of us."

"Yeah!" Otto cheered. "We can still protect the city, cause we still have the Super Robot!'

"That's right." Chiro nodded. "All you guys gotta do now is learn how to fight in the form you are now. I mean, it will at least give us a little more time to figure out how to change you back, right?"

"That can't be too hard." Nova agreed as she rose to her feet. After a few moments, she grabbed the table for support. "Sort of. The ground looks… farther away then usual."

Chiro and Jinmay laughed. "So, should we begin?"

The monkeys nodded, eager to start training. They felt very uncomfortable and weak. The quicker those feeling went away, the more at ease they would feel if Mandarin so happened to attack the city.

The task the team wished to accomplish would not be easy though. As they all knew, they no longer had their robotic hands. Their bodies were not as strong as before.

Nova could no longer just punch threw objects. Though she could still punch through pieces of wood she almost broke her hand trying to break a piece of metal open.

Otto didn't have his saws, but didn't seem to mind because he still was able to build anything he wanted.

Though Gibson still has his brain, his fighting skill has decreased amazingly.

Sprx wasn't sure how to fly his fist rocket, which trouble him deeply. Usually his used his feet to control the third control, but was too big to do so. Chiro was able to bring a chair up and help Sprx a bit, but he would still have to get use to it.

Then there was Antauri. Antauri's fighting abilities were a little better then the others. He was not able to climb walls and go through object like before.

In all honestly, it must have been so very frustrating for all the monkeys. They didn't complain though to Chiro's surprise.

All of them worked very hard that first day, and were relieved when Mandarin did not seem to try and attack that day.

As dinner rolled around, Jinmay had decided to make dinner for everyone. After placing everything on the table, she called the team up, hoping they would enjoy the meal she made.

Expecting to see 6 tired beings appear from the tubes, Jinmay was surprised to hear Chiro screaming his head off.  
>"SPRX! PUT ME DOWN!"<p>

Jinmay covered her mouth stifling her giggles as Sprx and Chiro appeared from the tube. Sprx had grabbed Chiro by the waist with his arm, and lifted the poor boy over his shoulder.  
>"Let me go Sprx!" Chiro screamed, kicking his feet and arms frantically in attempt to free himself as Sprx carried him to the table.<br>"This is so much fun!" Sprx laughed mockingly, enjoying his newfound height. Since Chiro was so much bigger then him before, Sprx never even tried to lift Chiro up.

However, now that he was human and taller then his young leader, Sprx could do this whenever he wanted.

"Sprx, put him down." Nova chuckled, appearing from her own tube.

"Alright." Sprx sighed, leaning down to place Chiro back on the floor.

Once Chiro's feet touched the ground surface he lifted his head to glare at Sprx. The glare wasn't too effective since Chiro's face was bright red. Red from embarrassment of anger, Sprx couldn't tell, but it was still pretty funny.  
>"Jerk!' Chiro yelled, punching Sprx in the shoulder.<p>

"Hehe, sorry kid." Sprx laughed, rubbing his arm.

Chiro folded his arms, looking away. He didn't like being the smallest. All the monkeys were so much taller now. It was a little intimidating, especially since he was the leader.

"I wanna try!" Chiro let out a gasp when he felt to arms do under his arms and lift him up.

"Otto!" He screamed in shock when the green haired boy lifted him over his shoulder the same was Sprx had.

Speaking of Sprx, he burst out into laughter at the scene. "NICE!" he laughed.

"Sprx this isn't funny. Otto, put me down!" Chiro kicked his legs frantically, while trying to push himself off of Otto's shoulder and back to the ground.

"Aww, but your so small!" Otto cooed, grinning.

"I'm not small!'

"Height wise, you are small compared to us." Gibson announced, folding his arms behind his back.  
>"Shut up Gibson." Chiro mumbled under his breath, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks. This was to embarrassing. Being treated like a child just cause he was smaller now. He couldn't wait till the monkeys turned back to normal. He would have his revenge!<p>

"Otto, put Chiro down. It's dinner time." Antauri commanded. Otto did as he was told and placed Chiro back on the floor.

"So small." He giggled, ruffling Chiro's hair. Feeling his lips form into a scowl, Chiro brushed his hair back in place, feeling the burn in his cheeks die down.

Sitting down at the table, the monkeys joined him.

"Dinner looks great Jinmay!' Otto and Nova said together.

"Thanks." Jinmay smiled. "I hope you all like it."

Sprx, who was already eating said, "I definitely do!"

"So how was training?" Nova asked, tilting her head.

Chiro paused, thinking the day over. "I say it went fine. I mean, you guys seem to understand what to do now. How to fight without depending on your robotic parts."  
>"I agree." Gibson nodded. "Flying the robot shouldn't be rather difficult either. We can try tomorrow to make sure."<p>

Chiro nodded.

"Yes. I say the team has improved very well today." Antauri gave his team a smile.

"Oh!" Jinmay suddenly gasped. "That's right. I forgot to tell you, but I got you all some more cloths. I put them in your rooms too. If you don't like them though you can just give them back to me."

"Thanks Jinmay." Sprx grinned.

"Yes thank you." The team agreed. Jinmay smiled, waving off their gratitude.  
>"It was nothing really." she said with a laugh.<p>

The whole group let out a laugh, for reasons Chiro didn't know why, and continued to eat.

It made Chiro happy. Yesterday, when Mandarin had fired the beam at the team, he thought he lost them. To have the still here with him made him grateful.

**Allie: Tada!**

**Chiro: I'm not small**

**Allie: Of course not my little hero. You're fun sized! :D :3**

**Chiro: tch, shut up Allie!**

**Allie: ^-^ You know it's true. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but seriously, who here agrees with me that Chiro is short? I mean, if I was one of the monkeys I would have lifted Chiro up like a little baby and hugged him forever!**

**Chiro: I"M NOT THAT SMALL!**

**Allie: You're very small! :D Sorry if this chapter is short, but don't worry. I wont take forever this time to update :D**


End file.
